User blog:LoveyHoveyShowStar/Bloody Bite - I FORGOT D:
Guys, this is a story with Dakota, Cloetta :D, Jazzy, Boop, and Jwia. Its about them being brothers and sisters. WARNING. THIS IS ONLY A TRANSCRIPT. NO REAL STORIES! Chapter 1. Mumu, are woo there to save me? Dakota: Cloetta, your gross. Cloetta: Dakota, your grosser than me! Dakota: Well you're- Jazzy: STOP FIGHTING! *high pitched that it kills 10 people* Boop: YOU KILLED MY MOM Jazzy: you don't have a mom .-. Boop: oh Jwia: LETS GO TO THE PETSHOP AND EAT PUFFLES Dakota, Cloetta, Boop, Jazzy: NO! GROSS DUDE Jwia: Aw comeon Dakota: Omg, like you talk. Jwia: OF CORSE I DO Boop: Here we are Jazzy: YAY! Random man: HEIIEIEIEIEI Dakota: JUST SHUT UP EX Cloetta: Aren't you too young to marry people: Dakota: His name is EX. They enter the petshop and thosands of pookies are running around. Some are babies who are divas! But there is this one goth that turns kids in ghost. No one knows that is a demon! Chapter 2: JUST SHUT UP DEMON A rich mother adopts the 6 *Dakota, Ashley(the demon), Cloetta, Jazzy, but she leaves Jwia at a dumpster so its really five. No, he came back, so its 6* Ashley: Cloetta, I need to talk to you. Jazzy: Can't you tell us- Ashley: PRIVATLEY!!! NOOOO! Dakota: D: SETTING: POOKIE ROOM Ashley: Dakota is a mean person! She was a baby once, and SHE TRIED TO PUSH ME OFF A CLIFF, INHAIL ME WITH SPIKES, AND SUFFORCATE ME!!! Cloetta: she will never do that, but i agree. SETTING: Kitchen Cloetta: DADDY! Daddy: what? Cloetta: Ashley said that Dakota is bad and tried to kill her. Daddy: DAKOT- *BIG LOUD THUMP* Everyone: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH eerie silience blood is everywhere Ashley: Cloetta? Dakota: *sees cloetta's shirt* Shes.. DEAD! Boop: DON'T COMPARE ME TO DRUGS!!! Dakota: I NEVER SAID DRUGS! Boop: NO! Voice: come here dakota Dakota: AHH! Voice: come here boop Boop: *is so scared that farts* Voice: come here- Dakota: JUST SHUT UP DEMON! Voice: ok *red eyes glow* Jwia Boop Jazzy Daddy Mommy: SHES NOT SCARED AT ALL! Dakota: IM WARNING YOU Cloetta: you cant kill ghost ._. Chapter 3: Its just a normal day. Dakota: I know you are a imposter Cloetta: IM NOT TALKING AND MY SHIRT RIPPED OFF THATS NOT ME! Everyone ran out the room because Cloetta has no shirt on. Headless Man: Hello... *grabs Dakota, and Jazzy* Dakota: Get off me you big JERK! Jazzy: HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP Boop: NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU BWEH BWEH BWEH Jwia: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SAYING Boop has the Bweh Bweh dieases- Random Alive Ice cream cone: You know that isn't real right? AND YOU MISPELLED IT! AHHHH! OH *trips* AHHHH *succeds to jump out a window* Boop: *thinks about man going to put dakoa in a cage* And he was right. He was in the cage, licking Jazzys hair, freaking her out. He already licked Dakota and now she is wet Dakoa: EW! *BIG SCREAM, LOUD HIGHPICHED SCREAMED, DAKOTA DIES, JAZZY RUNS OUT WHILE HEADLESS DUDE HAS A KNIFE AND IS HOLDING DAKOA'S DEAD BODY* Boop, Jazzy, Jwia, Cloetta,Ashley, the The Poisioned Pookie thingy watch the news. News man: Breaking news: A girl named Dakota was killed after a man stabbed her in the heart, and taped her mouth. She has bloodshoot eyes, leaving her dead body in the blood that she left. Everyone: HOLY- *farts* Demented voice: I killed Dakota, and i will kill YOU! Jazzy, your next *when talking blood comes out of mouth Jazzy: HOLY- *farts* Jazzy: aw why cant i say the S word? Cloetta: they hate when you say bad words. See, mother- *FART* Jazzy: EW YOUR FART SMELLS LIKE ROTTEN EGGS Cloetta: YOUR A WEIRDO Category:Blog posts